doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero of Time
Hero of Time is the first episode of Series 1 and the first episode of the entire series of The Legacy of S'ah. Narratively it introduces us to the characters of S'ah and Destiny Shaw Synopsis Destiny Shaw is a office worker in New York City but her life is turned around when while she is walking home she is ambushed by creatures from another universe. Then she meets a man that changes her life even more, his name S'ah. Story The TARDIS- “I can’t control it, it’s going to explode!” S’ah shouted to his companion. “What!?” The other man yelled back at him. “Pull that lever over there” S’ah pointed over to the other side of the ship. A part of the TARDIS snapped off the control system and flew over S’ah’s head. “Watch out!” the other man shouted. The glass around the rotor smashed and flew everywhere. The whole room was falling down around them. S'ah woke up suddenly. The Legacy of S’ah- Benedict Cumberbatch as S'ah and Sarah Hyland as Destiny Shaw Written By Sam Hoskins Office, New York- “You know you can go home Destiny.” Destiny Shaw was at work, two hours after her normal leaving hours but she knew if she left she would never get the paperwork done. “I know sir, but I need to get this done.” She said to him. “You know, I might just recommend you for a promotion.” “Thank you sir, I'm almost done now.” Ten minutes later, Destiny was packing up and getting ready to leave, “Night Sir” She cried back to her boss. Destiny left her work and started down the street to where she lived. She plugged in her IPod and put the earphones in her ears. She was halfway home when she saw them; they created strange shadows across the ground. Destiny took the earphones out, she could now here them, they made growling noises and she knew they were moving. She backed against a wall. It ran at her, it looked humanoid at first but when she saw it clearer she knew it was alien. Then when it was almost at her another one jumped at it, they were both fighting each other. This was her chance to get away; she ran and only looked back when she heard a noise that couldn’t have come from the creatures. She looked around at where the noise had come from, she saw a man there who was holding one of the creatures by its neck. “Stop this fighting, do you not know where we are, the people that will see you here?” The man said to the creatures. The monsters just growled in response. “I don’t think you’re going to listen to me are you?” The man cried. He pulled something out his pocket and shined a light in the creature’s eye, it fell to the floor. He did this to all the creatures. “You can come over here now” The man said as he turned and looked at Destiny. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t even move. “Oh boy” The man ran over to her. “Hello? Are you aright?” Destiny snapped back to normal. “Who are you?” she asked suspiciously. “Sorry, how rude of me, I'm S’ah” S’ah replied. “S-A-R?” “No, S’ah, with an apostrophe.” He said as if she was being stupid. “OK, what were they?” “Right, yes, I don’t really know what they are called, an old British institute used to call them weevils. You know you seem to be taking this surprisingly well for a human.” Destiny raised her eyes. “What do you mean by that?” “Don’t worry, but I ‘spose you did just see that so really I can’t let you just go home, can I? “ What?” S’ah grabbed Destiny’s hand and ran with her. He brought her to a police box. “What’s this?” Destiny asked. “This is the copy of an old friend’s space-time ship.” S’ah said casually. “What!?” S'ah pushed open the door and Destiny walked in. “No way!” S’ah walked in and went straight past her to the controls of his ship. “Well what do you think?” S’ah asked. The walls were blue and the floor was shiny silver, the controls seemed to be on a platform which was hovering in the middle of the room with steps leading up to it. Sounds of machines could be heard from deep inside the ship. “Wow!” S’ah pressed some buttons and pulled a lever, the ship made a loud bang. S’ah started laughing and cried to Destiny, “Welcome to the TARDIS!” The TARDIS came to a halt and S'ah and Destiny rushed to the door. “Now this you will like!” S’ah said to Destiny. S’ah pulled open the door and outside was not what Destiny expected, the dark alley had turned into a bright park. Destiny stepped out. “Where are we?” She looked round at S’ah who was leaning against the closed door of the TARDIS. “Cool, eh?” “No, this is weird.” “But brilliant, and we have travelled in time if you hadn’t noticed” Destiny didn’t know what to say except for, “Should I be trusting you?” She asked “Probably not but oh well.” S’ah walked around his ship and bent down. “Aha!” He stuck his hand on the ground and whispered something. “What are you doing?” “This” A section of the ground slid away, revealing a staircase leading down to darkness. S’ah looked up at Destiny, “Come along” S’ah ran down the steps until Destiny could no longer see him. She waited for a couple of minutes not knowing if she should follow or not. Then she heard a loud roar and then S’ah’s voice “HELP!” Destiny ran down the steps without thinking, at the bottom there was a dark room, cobwebs hanging from all the walls. There were seven long pillars along the room. Destiny hid behind one because in the centre of the room a group of the creatures she had seen earlier were standing around a fire, she lookd to the other side of the room and saw S’ah looking around another pillar. He crept towards the group of weevils and pulled out a machine from his pocket and pressed a button, bzzz. The fire disappeared and the creatures turned round. “Time for round two, this time you’re going to be the one shouting ‘help’” He ran at a bigger one and grabbed it by the neck and used the gizmo on him, it just growled. “Well, that didn’t work did it?” The others surrounded him and moved in for an attack. “STOP!” Destiny yelled. It was just in time; the creatures suddenly turned and ran at Destiny. Then one of the pillars fell down and blocked the weevils from attacking Destiny. “Run!” S'ah shouted to her. A rumbling could be heard from above them. “I said RUN!” Destiny turned and ran up the stairs. She could hear loud crashes from behind her. She got to the top and looked back. “Oh no” She looked back down the stairs, it had caved in. “What’s up?” said a voice from behind her. Destiny turned round quickly. “How did you, when did you?” She couldn’t believe it. S'ah laughed. “What’s so funny?” “Nothing,” S’ah turned serious, “But thank you, you practically saved my life” “That’s alright, but who are you?” asked Destiny “ I am S’ah and I do this sort of stuff all the time, but I realise that sometimes I will not be able to survive on my own,” he looked at Destiny closely, “Would you like to come with me?” “Yes!” Destiny replied immediately. “I hadn’t even told you I can travel in time yet,” S’ah said surprisingly. Destiny walked to the TARDIS door, opened it and strolled right in. S’ah stood outside thinking for a second about his dream. TARDIS- “Excuse me,” S'ah said as he walked into the TARDIS, “you haven’t even told me your name?” Destiny walked towards S’ah and shook his hand. “I'm Destiny Shaw.” “Well Destiny Shaw, welcomes aboard” Destiny laughed, “How cheesy?” Category:The Legacy of S'ah